total_drama_do_overfandomcom-20200213-history
Abigail and Noah
This focuses on the relationship between Abigail and Noah. Overview Noah seems to guard Abigail for the course of Total Drama Island Do-Over. He takes note of her naivety and spaciness and can snap her back into reality when needed. Abigail likes to talk to Noah, but she seems to dislike his calm, nonactive nature, urging him to have adventures with her. Noah can sometimes be annoyed by Abigail, but wants her to realize when she is being used, such as by Heather. This sets the basis for their romantic relationship. As is shown during the subsequent seasons, Abigail is very important to Noah, and without her, he is distraught and loses hope, as seen in Total Drama World Tour Do Over. Noah is important to Abigail as well, and she makes a point to make sure he has fun during the game. Total Drama Island Do Over Not So Happy Campers - Part 1 Abigail and Noah first interact when Abigail asks what he's reading. He tells her the book, ''Dusk ''(a possible Twilight parody) is terrible. She thinks he is being sarcastic, but he is serious about it. When Chris is describing the team system, Noah stops Abigail from interrupting Chris when she had been watching a butterfly and zoning out, therefore saving the game for her. He regrets it, since it would have narrowed down the competition. Not So Happy Campers Part 2 The Big Sleep Abigail keeps trying to sneak a look at Noah's book. He eventually tells her to stop, so she reluctantly goes away. Dodgebrawl Abigail cheers when Noah agrees to play one game of dodgeball. She also admits to Noah that she hit Alejandro knowing he was already out of the game. Not Quite Famous Noah tells Heather Abigail is "good at annoying him." The Sucky Outdoors Abigail talks to Noah during the challenge, although the conversation isn't revealed. Later, she tells Noah about a She claims it was a joke, but Noah suggests they laughed at her "misfortune." Abigail says a lot of people pull friendly jokes, including when Vanessa pushed her off Owen just then. Noah says in the confessional she is an easy target for bullies. When Noah is running from Harold, Abigail chases Harold, and Noah just sighs. They also sit together during the bonfire ceremony. After the ceremony, Noah tells Abigail it sounds like she is bullied back home, while she thinks it's still just play. She trips Noah after Vanessa trips her, suggesting it's a "new fad." He warns her to watch out for herself, and she thanks him. In another confessional, he says Abigail can be "eaten alive" if she doesn't watch out. Phobia Factor Abigail wishes Noah luck on his challenge. When his fear is revealed to be lawyers, Abigail tells him her dad is a lawyer, and he runs away. She thinks she should be afraind of her dad since Noah is, but forgets her confusion when she sees a beetle. She misunderstands Noah's sarcasm when he says to Jo and Vanessa, "Please, fight more, that's what makes a good team." He sighs at her naivity again. Noah talks to her when he sees her sad about Vanessa's departure, assuring her Vanessa was definitely not a friend, and that life isn't always happy. Up The Creek Noah gets in Abigail and Heather's boat, and when Noah gets snarky toward Heather, Abigail thinks he's funny (and right) and starts laughing until Heather makes her quiet. Noah becomes aware of Heather blackmailing Abigail, since she hadn't listened to his warnings. Noah also seems to find it stupid when Abigail thinks Chris's helicopter is a witch. Paintball Deer Hunter If You Can't Take The Heat... Noah and Abigail simultaneously agree Owen would make a warm coat. More notably, Noah takes Abigail's diary from under Beth's bed (where Heather had hidden it) and throws it into boiling water, burning it and stopping Abigail's blackmail. He sits between Heather and Abigail during the bonfire ceremony to cut them off, and Abigail smiles. He apologizes about her diary, but she appreciates him saving her from Heather. He facepalms when she laughs at a joke she remembers out of nowhere. Owen starts to sing the "K-I-S-S-I-N-G" song about Noah and Abigail, but Noah throws a stick at him. Who Can You Trust? Owen asks Noah what he will do about Abigail, and he replies that he will not talking to her so she won't talk to him, because she is obnoxious. Abigail sits next to him during breakfast, but he tries to avoid her, and makes her go away by pretending to see a squirrel. Abigail and Noah are paired up for the blinded bobsled race, with Noah navigating and Abigail driving. She doesn't listen to his commands. She and Owen "sandwich" Noah during elimination, but he tries to get away from them. Basic Straining Noah corrects her when Abigail says "Woman down" when Bridgette gives up on the challenge, even though she thinks "Man down" is sexist. Abigail and Noah sit with Owen together. X-Treme Torture The two sit the challenges out together. Noah refers to Abigail as "a whole another level of crazy and hyper," compared to Owen and Geoff, while Abigail thinks Noah is funny, but hopees he is entertaining, as his reading is "boring." While they sit, Abigail suggests they go do activities, but Noah denies them all. She steals his book to get him up, so he chases her for it. After a while, he stops chasing, even though Abigail thought it was "just getting fun." She sees Duncan about to pierce Noah's lip and becomes furious. She breaks the needle in half, then Noah's book. Having saved Noah, Noah says they are "even" becaue he had saved her from Heather's torture. He reluctantly suggests they go squirrel-hunting to "throw her a bone." Brunch Of Disgustingness When an uproar begins on the girls' side of the Rabid Ducks cabin, Noah rushes to check on Abigal, although he believes she could've caused the scream for all he knows. When he sees her with many large bags, he asks for help. At first she thinks he's being sarcastic, but he is willing to help. She realizes he isn't the "boring, sloppy, shady downer" she initially thought he was. Noah says in the confessional she is something. She also finally realizes Noah was right about some people being mean instead of nice or funny after Jo threatens her. She thinks it's nice when Noah admits to missing Owen. Afterwards, Noah tries to save Abigail from falling off the dock, instead falling in with her. They both agree Alejandro is evil and slippery. Felicity comments that she's surprised Noah is befriending somebody like Abigail. Abigail is happy Noah wants to help her, even sighing. Alejandro targets them both for turning against him. Category:Friendships Category:Relationships